One Winged Soul Reaper
by Vendetta1414
Summary: He was a legend, the best SOLDIER to ever live, until he fell into a pit of insanity. Now his only wish is to redeem himself, a wish that will not go unheard. His name is Sephiroth, and he is a Soul Reaper. Rating may change in the future.
1. Arrival of a Fallen Angel

One Winged Soul Reaper – Arrival of a Fallen Angel

**DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR FINAL FANTASY VII OR ANY OTHER FINAL FANTASY PRODUCTS.**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I am an idiot for starting another story in the middle of another one, but hey, what can you do? Anyway here it is, One Winged Soul Reaper, with everyone's favorite Final Fantasy villain, **Sephiroth! **

**NOW SERIOUS HEADS UP EVERYONE! I AM WRITING SEPHIROTH AS IF HE WAS UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF JENOVA THROUGHOUT THE EVENTS OF FINAL FANTASY VII! THE REASON I AM DOING THIS IS BECAUSE IT WILL HELP ME WITH WRITING SEPHIROTH'S CHARACTER AND GIVE HIM A REASON FOR BEING ABLE TO ENTER SOUL SOCIETY, BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T HE WOULD PROBABLY HAVE GONE TO HELL!**

* * *

Anyway that's everything. Now on with the story!

"I will… never be a memory."

Those were my final words to that person, the person who was able to beat me three times, the first time most likely being a stroke of luck. The Nibleheim reactor, in the Northern Cave, and finally in the Midgar ruins. In all three of those encounters, he always emerged victorious.

_How, _I thought, _how was he able to beat me, even though I wasn't in my right mind._ Those last words angered me. That entire time I was being used as a mere puppet by that monster.

Jenova.

That very same monster who invaded my mind when it was at its weakest to use me, control me, and manipulate me into nearly destroying the planet. Now here I am, residing in the lifestream, my time coming to its end. My regrets are many, but there is one that I wish I could fulfil, it only just a little bit. I wish I could have a second chance.

These hopes and dreams are childish, but they are the only thing that I have left now in my existence. An existence that is about to end.

As if on cue I start to see the lifestream around me fading a signal that my time has ended. I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable; only what awaits me is not what I was expecting. I felt as if I was lying down and the ground below me felt rather prickly, but also soft in way. I recognize it as grass, which confuses me, but what confuses me even more is that I heard a small sound coming from the distance. I opened my eyes and was blinded for a few moments by a bright glare and when they got used to the brightness I saw that I was looking up to a sunny, blue sky. I then looked around and saw that I was surrounded by trees and was lying in a field of grass.

_Where am I? _I wondered in my thoughts. I got up from the ground to stand and get a better look at my surroundings. I still couldn't see past the trees as they were rather dense, so I came to the conclusion that I was in a forest, but I was still able to hear a sound coming from somewhere around me. I closed my eyes to try and clear my mind and focus in on the sound, but when I did so, I felt an abundant amount of presences around me instead of the sound I was trying to listen to. _What is this, some sort of power? I was able to manipulate people's minds, but I don't think I was ever able to feel people's presences. The only reason I was able to know what Cloud was doing was because I was in his mind most of his journey and also due to his Jenova cells. _I thought. I concluded that I would try and figure out this phenomenon later and instead head towards the presences I was…sensing for lack of a better word.

After a few moments of walking in the forest, I was able to find the source of the…presences I was feeling, and I was completely dumbstruck by what I found. I was standing in what seemed to be some sort of market square, but the people were _definitely _not from Midgar, the architecture suggesting I was in some sort of Wutai city.

_Perfect. _I groaned internally. I was getting ready to leave and was staying on my guard, but I was bumped by someone pushing a cart full of supplies.

"Hey, out the way!" the man who was pulling the cart shouted at me in a gruff voice. I stood there for a few moments, confused, but moved out of the way nonetheless. The man then started to push his cart again and continued on his way.

_Do these people not know who I am? _I wondered, confused that the man didn't freeze in fear at my very sight. The Wutai War was a long time ago, but they would never forget the man who practically put an end to it. I continued to traverse the market to see if I could find anything that could give me some clues as to where I was as it clearly wasn't Wutai with the way people were acting towards me.

As I continued walking around, I noticed that the people were beginning to look tired, and even unhealthy. They started sweating, breathing heavily, and some even passed out. Was there some sort of plague going around? I was quite a way from the market square, and by the layout of the city I would have to say it used some sort of districts system, so I assumed I was in another district that was having some sort of illness going around.

For what seemed like hours I traversed this foreign place, still trying to figure out where I was. I conversed with some of the people who lived here and they said that I was in the Soul Society, Rukongai District One to be more specific. I also learned that this is where souls go when they die.

_So I am dead after all huh. _I thought, _Odd that I didn't go to Hell for what I've done. _I joked, but at the same time I wished. I deserved to go to Hell for what I've done, even if it wasn't me who was in control, I was still the one who was doing all of those terrible things, manipulating Cloud, killing Aerith, nearly destroying the world with Meteor, et cetera. For a while I was just wandering, not really knowing what to do in my current situation, if I really wanted to _do _anything in the first place. It was when I heard a scream was I torn out of my thoughts. People started running away, bumping into me and causing some of them to fall over.

"Run!" I heard one of the people yell.

"The Hollows are attacking!" I heard another one of them yell.

_Hollows? _I thought but was brought to the attention of a building not too far away from me explode into thousands of pieces of rubble. I brought my arm up to cover my eyes and when I lowered it I was again surprised by what I saw. It was some sort of humanoid figure, but its skin was dark gray with a hole in place where the stomach would usually be and its face was covered by some sort of skeletal mask which had three horns adorning the right side of its head. By the time I had finished my observations there were only a few straggling citizens in the area and the humanoid figure was now looking right at me.

"Well, looks like someone fancies themselves a hero." The…thing for lack of a better word, said to me. "Got a death wish moron?"

"Aren't I already dead?" I pointed out. It seemed odd to be threatening the life of a person, or in this case soul of a person, who was already dead.

"A moron and a smartass, what a perfect combination." The thing said in a cocky tone that only furthered my annoyance towards it. "You know what, how 'bout we cut a deal. I get to devour you while you try your best to defend yourself, sound fair?" Judging by the thing's voice it probably thought it was already going to win this.

Oh how mistaken he is, but why not indulge him first.

"Deal," I said in a calm voice as I summoned Masamune and pointed it at my opponent, "you first." I offered, my aim to attack with a large portion of my strength to catch it off guard. For whatever reason the thing started cackling like a madman with that warped voice of his.

"Well what do you know, just my luck to stumble onto a Soul Reaper, and judging by your spiritual pressure, you will be absolutely delicious to devour!" the thing said as it charged at me, bringing the sword it was carrying up for a vertical slash. I brought Masamune down and did a diagonal slash to counter and when our swords connected, my plan to catch it off guard worked as I was able to deflect my opponent's weapon and obviously surprise him. I used this opportunity to bring my sword across its chest and then kicked it away from me. I didn't give it time to recover and charged at speeds which surprised the thing even further and slashed from its left shoulder down to the right side of its hip. The thing then vanished from my sight. _Teleportation. _I concluded. I looked behind me and saw the thing on one knee and breathing heavily from the wounds I inflicted upon him. "I don't think your deal is working in your favour." I pointed out, a slight hint of cockiness in my voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure moron." My eye twitched slightly due to his constant referral to me as that, but I readied myself as the thing got up, all of its wounds healed and was now charging this sort of grey energy in its three horns. "Eat this!" It yelled in rage as the energy then shot out at high speeds.

_It has regeneration. _I quickly countered by summoning a wall of rocks using Earth magic and leaped into the sky, levitating myself; the resulting explosion when the beam of energy hit the wall was gigantic, but I was out of the blast range so I was unharmed, but my moment of peace was interrupted when the thing flew out from the flames and attacked me. I blocked his oncoming attack and pushed back harshly with Masamune, sending the thing flying into the ground below me. I charged and brought my sword downwards onto the creature, the thing blocking me, but I pushed into its blade and the ground around us started to crack and the creature's knees started to buckle, so it teleported away again. I landed back on the ground and saw that the beast had teleported just a few meters away from where I was standing, the flames that were caused by the explosion heating my back.

"Want to back out of your deal?" I asked, taunting the beast.

"Damn you bastard!" The thing yelled at me in a raging blood lust and charged at me.

"Enough of this," I said as I brought up my hand, "Heartless Angel." The attack had then caused the creatures blood to profusely burst and pour out of his body, crippling it and causing it to fall on both knees. It seemed even its regeneration ability wasn`t doing much, so I walked up to it and stopped at its side, raising my sword to decapitate it.

"Who…are you?" The creature spat out, as well as a large amount of blood.

"My name is Sephiroth." I coldly replied as I brought down my sword and decapitated it, my sword cutting off a large piece of the creature mask as I did so. I then cleaned off the blood from my sword by flicking it to the side and then dissipated it. I looked around and saw the fire that was still lingering from the explosion of the creature's attack, so I used a Watera spell to make it subside. I then noticed the surprised faces of all of the civilians who watched the battle between me and the monster. Then they all suddenly rushed towards me and started praising me, giving their thanks and gratitude for what I did. It all surprised me at first as I never expected to be praised ever again in my life. Lord knows I didn't deserve it, but it felt…nice to be treated like this again. It reminded me of my days in SOLDIER, when Genesis and Angeal were still around. When I was still myself…

"Excuse me!" I and the citizens all heard someone shout out. We all looked over and saw a man wearing a white cloak and a black kimono underneath it with long yellow hair accompanied by a man wearing the same articles of clothing, minus the white cloak, instead wearing an armband with a wood block attached to it with short brown hair and glasses. "Mind telling me what happened here?" the yellow haired man asked anyone who was willing to answer.

All of the people who were then surrounding me were then crowding over to where he was, all of them telling him about my fight. He seemed quite confused by the sudden act and was trying to listen to all of the people around him, seemingly to some avail but was still trying to figure out what all of the people were saying since they were talking at once. The man's eyes then fell upon me, now most likely aware that I was the one who ended the fight.

"All right, all right, all right!" He yelled as he waved his hands in the air trying to get all of the people crowding him to calm down. He then started walking towards me and stopped a few feet away. "You're the one who fought the Vasto Lorde?" he asked with a serious tone. I quickly figured out he was referring to the monster I was fighting earlier and answered.

"Yes."

"You must be quite the fighter if you're able to combat one of them so easily." He commented, a smile now plastered on his face. I didn't say anything as a response. He then looked me up and down, probably noticing my odd attire, and most likely my height as I towered everyone I passed by. "You new to Soul Society?" He asked.

"I only arrived today."

"Well good timing as I don't think I would have made it in time to stop the Vasto Lorde." He said with a joking voice. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth…" He said, panning out the last few syllables of my name.

"Just Sephiroth." I deadpanned.

"Alright then 'Just Sephiroth', would you mind coming with me? I have an interesting proposition for you." He told me, making fun of the fact I had no surname which annoyed me a tad.

"Fine." I agreed. I might be able to find out more about this place by asking this man some questions.

"Well that was quick. I would have at least expected you to ask 'Where are we going'."

"I can ask that along the way now can't I?" I pointed out.

"Good point." He said as he turned around. "Alright now everybody clear out. Some Soul Reapers will be on their way to help the injured." The man yelled out to the group of people and they listened immediately. "Now then, off we go." After a few minutes of walking I began to ask questions.

"You mind telling me your name?"

"Oh that's right, we never did introduce ourselves. I'm Hirako Shinji, Captain of Fifth Division of the Gotei Thirteen and this is my lieutenant Aizen Sosuke." He explained to me.

"I take it that the Gotei Thirteen is the Soul Society's military division?"

"Bingo. We are responsible for the protection of both the living and the dead from Hollows." Hirako explained to me, bringing up the word Hollows again.

"What exactly are Hollows?" I asked.

"You just fought one didn't you?" Hirako asked with some confusion in his voice.

"So I take it that Hollows and Vasto Lordes are one in the same?"

"Yes, aren't you a fast learner." Hirako commented, sounding genuinely pleased that I was catching on so quickly. "Also, fun little tidbit, Vasto Lordes are the strongest type of Hollow there is. It is quite impressive that you were able to beat one even though you just arrived here." He explained with an amused and interested tone in his voice.

"How strong are Vasto Lordes exactly?" I asked, wondering how strong these Vasto Lordes could be when I just defeated on so easily.

"Even we captains have trouble dealing with them and we are the strongest Soul Reapers in all of Soul Society."

"I see." I replied, a little surprise in my voice at the revelation that Vasto Lordes were the strongest of the Hollows there were when I defeated it so easily. Then again, before Cloud that is, I never did have much trouble dealing with any opponents that I came across.

"I must say I was rather impressed that someone was able to defeat a Hollow of that magnitude so easily." The man, Aizen, commented from beside me. "Tell me; what was that attack you used on him that made the Hollow bleed like that? I've never seen anything like it." He asked with clear curiosity.

"It was one of many abilities I had before I came here." I explained in a professional manner.

"One of many? You mean you have more abilities other than that attack?"

"Yes. I was a soldier in the days when I was alive and I was the best there was."

"Now aren't you modest." Hirako teased. I ignored him though and we continued walking, me asking more questions along the way.

During that time I had learned what the Soul Reapers were, what some of the Divisions meant, Soul Society's judicial system known as the Central Forty Six, what exactly spiritual pressure was and that it was connected to a power known as reiatsu and reiryoku which is a type of energy that Soul Reapers have and depending on how much reiryoku you have you would have the same amount of reiatsu, or something along those lines, I was having trouble grasping the full knowledge of how it worked.

"And here we are, the Seireitei, center of the Soul Society and main HQ of the Gotei Thirteen." Hirako announced. "And about time to, my legs are killing me." He whined. "Now then, time to get down to business." He said in his usual, semi laid back tone as he turned to me. "Sephiroth-san, would you like to become a Soul Reaper?"

_Sephiroth-san? _I restated what Hirako called me, not being used to the honorific. I quickly put that at the back of my mind and instead thought about his offer. I couldn't think of any reason not to, given my current status as being a soul and not having much to do now that I'm dead, but I couldn't think of any reason to become one either. From what Hirako told me, Soul Reapers were basically like soldiers, and that was something I was not looking forward to becoming ever again. After all, I was considering retiring from being a soldier with Shinra due to Angeal's and Genesis's…predicaments I'll call them, so I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to be thrust back into soldier life again. But then it hit me, this could be my second chance that I had asked for, the chance to redeem myself and rid myself of my terrible past.

_Guess I'll be able to fulfill that childish wish after all. _"Yes, I would." I replied with a stern voice, my determination to correct my errors of the past getting the better of me.

"Wow that was quick. I would have at least expected a 'Could I have some time to think this over', but you're straight to the point."

"I just did think it over." I replied to Hirako, my voice back to its professional manner.

"Well aren't you a quick thinker." Hirako commented as he chuckled. "Aizen-san, could you please escort Sephiroth-san over to the Shino Academy?"

"Of course Hirako-taichou." Sosuke replied to Hirako. "Please follow me." He told me more than asked, but I obliged nonetheless. We walked mostly in silence as he took me to this Shino Academy, which I assumed was the place where Soul Reapers were taught to become…well Soul Reapers.

"I must say, it is still rather impressive that you were able to defeat a Vasto Lorde class Hollow single handed. Most people believe them to be mere myths, so that ads even more to how impressive it is." Aizen said with a complimenting voice.

"Thank you." I merely said as a reply, not going out of my monotone voice.

"Although what I find the most interesting about it is that attack you used to cripple the Hollow." Aizen added, curiosity just barely making it into his voice, as if he was trying to mask it. "Tell me, what did you do before you arrived at Soul Society?" He asked, turning his head to face me, a small smile on his lips, for what reason I don't know why.

"I already told you I was a soldier." I replied, not wanting to go into detail about my past life. Aizen seemed to pick up on this and turned his head back to look in front of him and we walked the rest of the way in silence. He then dropped me off at the Academy when we arrived and we parted ways, me giving my thanks for leading me towards the Academy. I then registered myself into the Academy and I was given a uniform. The persons who were giving me my belongings then told me to relax and stand still, so I did so, not knowing what they were going to do. One of the Academy officials then ripped out a sword from my body. It was…uncomfortable to say the least, and was another aspect of this odd place that surprised me. They gave the sword to me and said that this would be what is called my Zanpakuto, the weapon of the Soul Reaper. The sword wasn't as long as Masamune, but was of the same design. It had a black hilt with red and black wrappings around it and had a black guard. The Academy officials seemed surprised that I didn't squirm so much during the process as most other people find it rather painful. After that they gave me a manual, a room key, a map of the Academy and then sent me on my way. These items were taken out of a storage bin though, not my body by the way.

I used the map to find my room, entered, then changed into the uniform they gave me. The officials had a difficult time finding a uniform that would fit me given my less than normal height, but were luckily able to find one. The uniform felt baggy to say the least, the sleeves not fully being attached to my arms like my jacket sleeves and the pants were rather loose, but I would have to grow accustomed to it, so might as well start now. I then fastened my Zanpakuto to my waist. I was a bit put off by it since it wasn't like Masamune, but if worse came to worse I could always summon it if I wanted, so it wasn't a major problem. After that I started reading through the manual I was given and it helped get a better understanding of this world and its customs. It didn't give me a detailed explanation of the Divisions and their specific duties, so I decided to make a quick trip to the library and find out more as Hirako didn't give me the most detailed explanation. I also decided to learn more about my Zanpakuto as I had no idea what it was right now or how it seemingly came out of my body.

I learned an awful lot when I arrived at the library. Apparently a Zanpakuto was part of someone's soul, and right now it only took the appearance of a normal katana, but as I bonded with it the appearance of the blade would change. This usually happens when a person goes through training and achieves Shikai, which would allow me to unlock some of the Zanpakuto's powers.

_The way they talk and describe Zanpakuto makes them seem as if they were people. _I commented in my thoughts then continued reading. After Shikai, if a person trains long and hard enough they can attain what is call Bankai, the final form of Zanpakuto and normally took ten years to master. An interesting fact that I learned is that you have to achieve Bankai if you want to become a captain and it can even prove to be fatal to the practitioner.

My research even revealed what I would have to learn while I was here. I would have to learn Kido, or the demon arts, Hoho, the speed arts; Zanjutsu was one's proficiency with their Zanpakuto, and finally Hakuda which was hand to hand combat. With the Zanjutsu training, students would be put through Kendo and Boken or Shinai would be handed out so students wouldn't severely hurt one another during duels. We would also learn how to commune with our Zanpakuto. With Hoho students would learn how to use Shunpo, or the flash step as it was referred to. It didn't give any extra information on what the flash step was but I continued reading about Kido. Apparently it was some form of magic that required people to memorize long incantations and movement patterns to preform either Hado, the destruction arts, or Bakudo, the binding arts. All Kido was given a number from one to ninety nine, the higher the number the more powerful the Kido. I put the book away and started reading one about the divisions and their specific duties.

Division One was under the authority of the Captain Commander, and subsequently also being the commander of all other captains, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. This squad was highly regarded among the other Divisions as being the one with all of the best Soul Reapers.

Division Two was commanded by Captain Yoruichi Shihoin and was closely connected to the organization known as the Omnitsukido, also known as the Stealth Force. Due to this the squad readily recruits Soul Reapers who are talented in speed and stealth among other skills that correlate with that area as the squad was much like a group as assassins.

The Third Division, currently under the Captaincy of Akira Fujioka, was rather devoted towards pragmatism. The members of the squad, and the squad in general, were viewed as cold hearted and cruel. Not the kind of squad I want to join if I want to redeem myself.

Division Four was the medical division under the authority of Retsu Unohana, who was its captain for more than two hundred years. Obviously one had to be skilled in healing Kido if one wished to join.

The Fifth Division was currently under the guidance of Shinji Hirako.

_Odd, he introduced himself to me as Hirako Shinji. Maybe the writer made a mistake. _I continued reading and found out that the squad was devoted to Kido and was also the same squad of the person who lead me here, Aizen, was in. I thought that I might join this squad, but wasn't sure if I wanted to join the same squad as him. Something about that man didn't quite sit right with me.

Anyway, Division Six was commanded by Ginrei Kuchiki, who was also a member of a noble family in Soul Society. Why a place where peoples' souls go when they die needed noble families was beyond me, but I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. This squad was known for being proficient in both Hoho and Shunpo.

The Seventh Division was under the authority of Love Aikawa.

_And I thought my name was odd. _I commented then continued to read. This squad was known for having high manpower, quite literally as there were very few, if any at all female members and every male member was pretty much a stereotype of masculinity there was.

The Eight Division was the opposite of the aforementioned squad, being filled with physically attractive members and was known for being rather laid back. Definitely not the kind of squad I want to be a part of.

The Ninth Division was one that many people referred to as a boot camp, since its captain Kensei Muruguma worked everyone there like a dog.

Division Ten was under the command of Hikari Kagome who was much like Kensei, only a bit more lenient.

The Eleventh Division was under the command of a man known as Kenpachi, who was regarded as the strongest person in all of Soul Society. All of the division members were extremely proficient in every Soul Reaper art except for Kido as they found it cowardly.

Division Twelve was under the guidance of Kirio Hikifune, a woman who was renowned for her intelligence, as was the rest of the squad. If anyone wanted to be a member, they had to be exceptionally intelligent. Only problem there was nothing to do with their intelligence at the moment as there was not much cutting edge technology at Soul Society right now as people were very…medieval for lack of a better word.

_Maybe if Gast were here he could help out with that. _I mused, joking at what his reaction would be if he ever came here. After all, it's not like the great minds of Soul Society had any technology to speak of.

The last division was Division Thirteen who was ran by Jushiro Ukitake who was also a noble. This division was much like tenth division so there wasn't much to delve into.

Aside from all of that I learned the chain of command which was unseated, seated, lieutenants and then captains to finally captain commander, the Royal Guard and the Soul King. There was not much information on the Soul King so I decided to stop looking into it.

I decided that I had read enough and put the book away then left the library. I saw that it was only midday and decided to familiarize myself with the Academy. It didn't take long to do so and overall it took me about forty minutes to traverse the entire Academy and learn what class was where. I learnt that I would be here for the next six years so it would help if I knew the layout now than wait at a later time and not know where I was.

As I walked around I saw students laughing with each other, talking about their lives and how they were doing in their classes and wondering what squad they were going to be a part of. It all reminded me of when I would talk with Angeal and Genesis about things other than what we were going to do next in the battlefield.

I shook my head after thinking that. I couldn't reminisce, not now. I had to focus on passing the entrance exams that were starting tomorrow from one of the gossiping students. I couldn't let memories of my friends get in the way. Every time I thought of those two it always lead up to the Nibleheim Reactor and all of the events that unfolded afterwards. I'm here to clean my hands of the blood that has stained them due to those events, or at least try.

"Nervous about the exam?" I heard someone behind me ask, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw a woman with green eyes and blonde hair wearing the regular Soul Reaper uniform with the addition of a red vest, signifying she was an instructor. She looked to be in her thirties, but from what I've read people in Soul Society aged slowly so she probably could have been older.

"No." I replied.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed. I can tell because your spiritual pressure is leaking out and fluctuating, so it's easy to tell that you are nervous." She told me. I had also read up on spiritual pressure and had gotten a better understanding. My spiritual pressure was what was making all of the citizens around me feel weary, and apparently that was a sign my spiritual pressure was quite high. I didn't answer the girl and just turned around to start walking back to my room and get some rest as the sun was starting to set. I must have taken longer than I expected.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your pride?" The woman asked in a playful mocking tone. "Loosen up a bit, being this tense won't help you one bit during the exam. By the way, what's your name?"

"Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth…" she asked, wondering like Hirako if I had a last name.

"Just Sephiroth." I replied monotonously.

"So you're one of those one name guys." She said to herself rather than me. "Well I'm Kururugi Misato, pleasure to meet you." She happily said as she extended a hand for me to shake. I shook it after a few awkward seconds went by. "Quite the grip you got there." She jokingly stated as she rubbed her hand. I must have gripped it harder than I intended to. Kururugi then looked as if a light bulb went on above her head as her eyes suddenly widened and she pointed a finger towards my face, her arm fully extending due to my height. "Are you the guy that killed that Vasto Lorde earlier today?!" She practically shouted, alerting the attention of practically all of the students in our vicinity.

"So what if I am?" I said coldly as I started walking away. I may have appreciated the praise the citizens gave me when I defeated it, but right now I was getting a little bit tired and wanted some rest. I spent pretty much my entire day walking around and that had left me a bit weary, and why is an instructor acting so unprofessional in front of her students? Honestly, it's a bit ridiculous.

After a few minutes of me power walking and ignoring all of the questions that were asked by not only Kururugi and the other students I managed to make it to my room and get out of their sight. I let out a sigh and rubbed my eyes, my tiredness starting to catch up to me. I went over to my bed and laid down, closing my eyes as I did so. I started to think as I was lying down, wondering how well I would do as a Soul Reaper. I would most likely do well if my time in SOLDIER proved anything and killing a Vasto Lorde was quite the big deal around here, so that might help me in that regard. Those were my final thoughts as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I'm an idiot for starting this story in the middle of writing another one. But they, what can you do?

Also note that I am going to be changing some of the affects of Sephiroth's original attacks. They will do the same thing as they did before, just with a different look to them.

**QUESTIONS THAT I NEED ANSWERS TO TIME**:

How do you think I wrote Sephiroth? Is he too OOC? Tell me what to fix if I am messing up.

Who should I pair Sephiroth with, if anyone at all? No yoai pairings as I am not good at writing those kinds of couple's. No offence. And also no Aerith pairing as I already have something planned for her.

* * *

Thank you for reading One Winged Soul Reaper

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow

Hope to see you till the end.


	2. Entrance Exams

One Winged Soul Reaper – Entrance Exams

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR FINAL FANTASY VII OR ANY FINAL FANTASY RELATED PRODUCTS.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and walked out of my room and headed towards where the entrance exams were going to be taken. When I arrived there were already numerous amounts of students there. Since I was just waiting and had nothing better to do I did a head count and discovered that there were at least three thousand other people here. I then looked up at the sky and judging from the position of the sun I would have to say it was only eight in the morning. After a few minutes I saw captain Hirako walk onto a platform and began to start the exams.

"Morning everyone, how's it hanging?" he asked the group of students that had gathered. It surprised me the way he presented himself in front of a large group of people. I mean, this man is a captain after all. "My name is Hirako Shinji, Captain of Fifth Division, and I was asked to be the surveyor of you all today, so here I am." He continued, still in his laid back manner. "Before we begin I just have a few things that need to be said." He said, though this time there was a note of professionalism in his voice. "Becoming a Soul Reaper means starting over and you leave behind whatever life you had in the Rukongai. If you are a noble, prepare to double your responsibilities that you not only have as a noble, but also as a Soul Reaper. Whether you live or die depends on your actions and your superior's orders. If you are having any doubts you are allowed to vacate the premises. My lieutenant, Aizen Sosuke, will be happy to escort you back to your residence." Hirako waited as his words sunk in, seeing if anyone was going to leave. A few did, twenty five to be exact.

"Very well then." Hirako continued as Aizen left to help the ones who left for home. "I would like to welcome all of you potential recruits to the Gotei, but first there is the matter of the entrance exams. The first part of them is to complete the exams that I have stacked behind me." Hirako explained as he pointed to the stacks of paper that were situated behind him. "These exams are going to be the first things that are added to your records as students of the academy, provided that you can finish in the given time. When you are finished come up and hand it to me, but if you don't finish you're axed. No questions it is simply, 'so sorry, see you again next year'." Hirako continued to explain, emphasizing the point by pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "Alrighty then, let's get started." He said and I went to go grab an exam. There were tables and chairs scattered around the area, so I took a seat in one of them and began to write it.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

* * *

_Finished. _I said to myself and put my pencil down. This entire exam was pretty much the equivalent of a psychological profile and a background check. I quickly skimmed over it to see if there was anything I wanted to change, but considering that I only just arrived here yesterday, I didn't have that much to put down. I got up and pushed my chair in then walked over to captain Hirako to hand in my test.

"Look who it is." Hirako chimed as I gave him my test.

"I should be saying the same thing. I didn't expect to see you here today." I replied.

"Well let me just look over this here." He said and started to look over my test. He made some sounds of approval as he looked it over. "Well, everything looks fine." Hirako told me in a pleased tone. "Alright Sephiroth-san, you passed. You can go to the mess hall and get something to eat. We'll be testing your spiritual stamina next." He explained to me. When he told me that, I just now realized that I hadn't been hungry at all during the day, or when I walked around Soul Society, and I walked around for quite some time, so I should have gotten a little hungry at least. "Surprised?" Hirako asked. "Not surprising, considering you just became a soul, but it's pretty common knowledge that souls only need to eat to refuel their spirit energy, you also don't get hungry or that bloated feeling when you've eaten a ton of food, that is unless you're appeasing your hunger that is." Hirako explained. "Anyways, move along now, gotta make sure you're spiritual stamina is in tip top shape for the next round."

"Alright." I replied and walked off towards the mess hall to get something to eat. When I arrived at the mess hall, I noted how empty it was, there being only a few straggling students. _It must take a while for most to past this test. _I thought. _Then again, I doubt many souls expect to go straight to the Gotei after they enter this world without getting their bearings. _I mused in my thoughts as I got myself a meal. I then took a seat at one of the tables and began to eat, albeit with some difficulty as I wasn't used to using the kind of cutlery this world uses, them being only two small sticks.

"Excuse me?" Someone from behind me spoke up in a cheerful voice. I looked behind me and saw a man with spiky black hair and brown eyes with a little bit of facial hair. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. I waited a bit before I answered.

"Help yourself." I said.

"Thanks." The man responded, taking a seat beside me, but still at somewhat of a distance. "Mind if I ask your name?" He asked, still in that cheerful voice of his.

"Sephiroth." I replied.

"Sephiroth..."

_I sense this is going to become a pattern. _I thought to myself as this man was the third person to see if I had a last name.

"Just Sephiroth."

"Ah, I see, well my name's Shiba Isshin in case you were wondering. Nice to meet you." Shiba replied as he extended a hand for me to shake. I took it and made sure as to not squeeze to tightly like last time. "Gotta say, it's quite an honor to be talking to you."

"Why's that?" I asked, even though I had a faint idea as to where this conversation was going.

"Well considering the fact that you killed a Vasto Lorde, not to mention on your first day in Soul Society no less. You're pretty much the talk of the entire Soul Society." He explained to me, making my assumption correct. "So tell me, how'd you do it?" I looked at him after he said this, thinking that the answer was quite obvious.

"What is there to tell really?" I asked, not really seeing the point of his question, although he looked at me as if I was insane.

"You're kidding me right?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. "Most people believed that Vasto Lordes were a myth, then yesterday one is practically knocking at our front door." Shiba explained to me in an excited tone. "Then you come along and clean house like no one's business. Starting to see the big picture?" Kurosaki finished.

"Yes, but there really is not that much to tell. The fight didn't last very long." I told him honestly.

"Man, the ladies must love your non caring demeanour." Shiba joked as he began to eat. "Anyway, what squad do you plan on joining when you graduate?" He asked, making some small talk. I thought I might as well partake in it since I had nothing better to do.

"I'm not exactly sure." I answered. "Possibly Squad 10, but as I said, I'm not sure on whether or not I'll join that one."

"Same here, though Squad 10 does sound like the kind of place I would join." Shiba replied as he continued eating.

"Do you know what the next test is exactly?" I asked as I continued to eat as well since I hadn't eaten as much, these two little sticks being next to impossible to use.

"I heard that they'll put us through a series of exercises to test our stamina, so it should be no problem." He said nonchalantly.

"You sound as if you're going to succeed." I noted.

"You kidding? A little running around ain't going to stop me." He declared. "Besides, if I'm not capable of doing a few crunches, how am I going to impress the ladies?" He asked as he waved at a group of females who were eating by themselves. A couple of them giggled as they saw him wave over at them. I actually chuckled somewhat at this, but it only came out as a single chuckle, so it sounded more like a scoff. "Jealous?" Shiba asked playfully. I looked at him and then back to the group of girls and noticed that most of them were actually staring at me and giggling, not at Shiba. I chuckled again.

"I think I have a good chance against you." I joked back, which somewhat surprised me. It had been ages since I told a joke, and whenever I did they were often said to be dry. Only when I was with Angeal and Genesis did I ever talk like this, but that was because we were friends. So was that what Shiba was doing right now, trying to make a new friend? And the more important question for me is, do I deserve one?

"Hey Sephiroth-san, you okay there? You're kinda staring into space." Shiba's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered quickly and continued eating. "How long do we have until the next test?" I asked to change the subject.

"Well since we finished pretty early and we've been talking for awhile so we got about another thirty minutes." Shiba told me. For the rest of those thirty minutes he and I chatted about small things such as what we would be better at, those being related to Hakuda and Kido. Since I knew very little about Kido I told him that I would beat him in Hakuda easily, to which he challenged me to a duel when we learned it. The way he was speaking suggested that he was just being playful, but I accepted nonetheless. I had to admit that it was pleasant to talk with Shiba, mainly because that he was always so jovial about anything and everything. Due to him being so friendly with me he was actually able give others the courage to come to our table and engage in conversation.

"Why was it so difficult for you to come to my table?" I asked the ones who came.

"Well I was kinda nervous to be honest." One of the girls answered as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, you were nervous because of his good looks." Another girl said playfully, which made the girl who answered me blush.

"What about me girls?" Shiba piped up, putting on a grin to ease the tension.

"What about you?" One of the other girls spoke up condescendingly, making Shiba's face contort into an expression that showed he was deeply hurt by the comment.

"Told you." I said to him playfully, which again surprised me. I will admit I was arrogant due to my strength, but I never was one to bask in my glory. So that fact that I was doing so now was a surprise to me.

"Alright everyone, finish your meal and head out to the dirt field that is near entrance number two." I heard Hirako speak up from a doorway, pulling me out of my thoughts. I got up along with Shiba and we both went out to a large field that had to be at least two hundred yards long.

"Okay recruits, listen up." Hirako spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. "This next part of the test is to see how much stamina you have. I'm going to stand here and watch while you do all of the following." Hirako pulled out a list from his uniform and began reading from it. "You are to do one hundred push ups, as well as sit ups, crunches, jumping jacks, and lastly burpees." Hirako finished, but I was able to see some writing in the back of the list he was reading due to my enhanced vision.

"Well that doesn't sound too tough." Shiba boasted.

"Oh wait, I forgot something." Hirako blurted out as he turned the piece of paper around. "When you finish all of that you are to do fifty laps around this track." He said which earned the groans of many of the other recruits. "Good luck!" He cheered us, although I had a feeling he was doing it sarcastically.

"Like I said... not tough sounding at all." Shiba said, although this time rather dejectedly. After he said that we both got in the ready position for push ups.

"If you're worried about tiring yourself just slow down and pace yourself." I offered some advice to Shiba to try and help bolster his spirits.

"Don't worry about me, this is going to be a breeze." Shiba told me with a determined tone. I left it at that and instead prepared myself for the exercise at hand.

"Begin!" Hirako yelled and we all began to do the push ups.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

* * *

I had already finished the push ups, sit ups and crunches and was about to start the jumping jacks when Kurosaki got to the crunches.

"How... can you... not be... tired?" Shiba asked between breaths as he started the sit ups.

"I'm pacing myself." I told him honestly. I was in fact going at my own pace, it was just that my pace was faster than others.

"Show off." Shiba taunted, but in a playful manner. It was also understandable since, by the look of it, he was incredibly tired.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

* * *

I was now on my twelfth lap when I got in line with Shiba. He was breathing intensely and sweating profusely, but he seemed to be taking my advice as he was only doing a light jog.

"Finally taking my advice?" I asked playfully.

"Shut up." Shiba shot at me. "You're starting... to sweat to you know."

"Not as much as you." I pointed out as I ran past him. Although I felt that I may have wounded his pride as he let out a battle cry and shot past me, pretty much charging through other recruits who were in the way. _He's only going to make himself more tired that way. _I thought.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

* * *

I was now back to doing push ups and was also starting to get worn out. Shiba had now finished his laps and was waddling over to do his set of push ups.

"Alright, that's it everyone!" Hirako yelled, and as if on queue Shiba flopped onto the ground face first.

"Are you alright?" I asked, legitimately concerned. As a response he groaned loudly. "Is that a yes?" I asked again, only to get a glare from him. I got up and held out a hand, to which he gladly took.

"Thanks." He managed to breathe out.

"No problem."

"Okay so now I'm going to come around and if I tap your shoulder, you're out of here. Since my Vice Captain is still busy helping others get to their homes the administrators will be guiding you back to your home." Hirako finished as he began walking around and tapped other recruits shoulders and they begrudgingly left. When he walked by Shiba and me I felt myself tense up a little bit, but he thankfully didn't tap mine or Shiba's shoulders. "Alright everyone, go get something to eat in the mess hall! The next test will begin in an hour!" He yelled out to everyone after he was done tapping peoples shoulders.

As Shiba and I walked to the mess hall to get something to eat I had one of his arms around my shoulders so that he wouldn't fall over, which he was very grateful for. Although he was having some trouble walking due to my height so I was pretty much dragging him. When we got into the mess hall I sat him down at a table and I offered to get him something to eat. When I got our food ad set it down in front him he immediately dug in and it was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you for that." Shiba said as he finished his meal, patting his stomach happily. I was somewhat surprised by how quickly he was able to eat all of his food, but dismissed it as I continued eating. "How are you not slightly tired though?" Kurosaki asked curiously.

"When I was alive I was a soldier, so exercise is nothing new to me." I replied.

"Yeah but still, that was quite the extensive workout if you ask me. Even a soldier should be a little worn out." Shiba pointed out. "But hey, I guess it doesn't matter in the long run. I'm just glad I didn't get kicked out." He said cheerfully as he smiled widely. I had to admit that his jovial attitude reminded me very much about Zack, and I even wondered if these two had met in some way, but quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Thinking about Zack made me think too much on my actions, and I didn't need to do that at the moment.

"Do you know what test we have next?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, they always change the last two parts of the exams so it gets pretty difficult to follow." Shiba told me as he scratched his head, seemingly trying to figure out what it was. "But hey, if we made it this far I bet we'll do just fine!" Kurosaki cheered. For the rest of the few minutes we had to ourselves until the next portion of the exam.

"Okay everyone, time for the next test!" Hirako yelled out suddenly, catching many of the students off guard from his sudden appearance. I also found it curious as he wasn't in the room previously, and what I found even more curious is that I think I heard a swishing sound right before he yelled. "This test we'll be able to take in here, so lets get started." After he said this, some Soul Reapers appeared and started handing out small orbs that each of us could hold in the palm of our hands. "Before we begin, I would like to congratulate all of you into making it this far." Hirako said, after which most of the people present let out a cheer. "Now this next part of the exam will help to determine what curriculum all of you will be taking. The orb we handed out just now will help to determine what level your spiritual energy is at, which in turn will us find the correct curriculum for all of you. How this works is that the orb will have a small flame appear in the center of it. If it is red you're a rank three, if it's blue you're a rank two, and if it's white you're a rank one." Hirako explained. "Alright, now begin!"

When Hirako finished his explanation I looked at the small orb and studied it for a while. It was transparent so we would be able to see the flame, so all I did was wait until it appeared. When it did it was small, only about the size of cherry and it was black, which I assumed meant it was still waiting to find out how high my spiritual energy was. For a long while the flame stayed black and it was beginning to put me on edge since almost everyone else had finished, but I stayed calm nonetheless and waited until the flame changed.

Suddenly the flame flickered and began to violently swirl around in the orb and grew in size as it turned a bright white. The size had change now had it filling the entire orb, but for whatever reason it wasn't burning my hand. When I looked up from it I saw that a large majority of the students had finished, there being only a small group of students left, Shiba being among them. When I looked down at his orb I also saw that it was white. After a few moments when everyone else had finished, some Soul Reapers walked around and recorded the results of this test, after which Hirako spoke up again.

"Alright, now that we have all of that sorted out we can now move onto the final portion of the exam." Hirako announced to the rest of the students. "By passing this you will be accepted into Shino Academy. Now, if you'll all follow me." Hirako said as we all followed him back outside. We were taken to the place where we had done the physical exercise part of the exam, although there were numerous amounts of stone that were set up on small pedastals littered all around the field. "These blocks are made up of extremely high quality stone found in deposits all over Soul Society. They have a similar reishi composition to hollows, therefore they will react with your Zanpakuto. If it doesn't dissolve like a hollow would when you strike it, then that means you fail." Hirako explained. "I'm going to come around and if I select you, it means that you are next to go. Any questions?" Hirako asked and waited to see if anyone would ask him anything. "Okay, then lets get started!" He yelled after a prolonged silence and selected someone to hit one of the stones.

I waited in silence and watched the other students until it was my turn to participate. I made sure to watch how some of the students attacked the stone. I noticed that when the students that were picked rushed the stone and attacked it carelessly, or without any precision, they left shallow cuts or didn't even leave a mark at all. About ten of these incidents occurred and as they did a theory formulated inside my head. It seemed that you needed to hit the stone in a precise and calmly manner, not just whack it in a rush to defeat the opponent. I had to hand it to Captain Hirako, as this test was able to show how these students would act in an actual fight, since if you charge an opponent haphazardly without any thought, you might as well impale yourself with your own sword since you'll be dead in a matter of moments. This test however was forcing people who were able to realize this idea to adapt and act calm.

_Very clever. _I thought to myself. It seemed that despite Captain Hirako's lackadaisical attitude, he was a very serious and smart individual.

"Sephiroth-san, you're up!" I heard him yell, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded in response and walked over to an unused stone. I stood at least six meters away from the pedastal and drew my zanpakuto. I brought my sword hand up so it was level with my eyes and wrapped my right and around the hilt as I inhaled then exhaled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shiba giving me an encouraging thumbs up. I smiled slightly at his support, but then I quickly entered a serious expression and then charged. In a matter of two seconds, I closed the distance between myself and the stone, impaling my zanpakuto into the center of the stone easily. It dissolved in mere seconds and when it finished I flicked my blade and then sheathed it.

"Congratulations Sephiroth-san, you are hereby accepted into Shino Academy!" Captain Hirako yelled out, clapping his hands in a pleased manner. "For now just go to that Soul Reaper over there and she'll instruct you on what else to do." He explained to me as he pointed over to a familiar figure. I recognised the person as Kururugi Misato, the instructor I met the other day.

"Hey there 'Just Sephiroth'." She said to me in a teasing voice. I looked at her with a tired expression, not thinking that the joke was funny.

"Hello." I replied in a monotonous voice.

"Sorry about me the other day. I guess you didn't need all that attention." She said to me sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it. I was only tired from walking around the campus for so long." I told her.

"You fight a Vasto Lorde and it's walking that makes you tired?" Kururugi said in a disbelieving voice.

"When I do it all day, yes." I replied, though this time in a more relaxed voice. Kururugi softly laughed at what I said, even though I didn't really mean it as a joke.

"Anyway, I'm here to get you your textbooks and give you some spending money for notebooks and such." She told me as she stopped laughing and handed me a wallet with some money in it, which she explained to me was kan. There was one hundred of it, which she told me would be more than enough to pay for my supplies, and that each student would be given another one hundred kan each month as a sort of allowance. "You already know where your dorm is, so you won't need any help with that,"

"Thank you." I said to her gratefully. For the next few minutes she helped me acquire my textbooks for all the assorted classes and told me where to go to get supplies for writing notes. She told me that she had to leave in order to help any other students that finished and ran off back in the direction of the testing fields. After she did so I went and purchased a few notebooks, various writing utensils and a small chest where I could place them when they weren't being used.

When I finished all of that I went back to my dorm and began to read the textbook that explained what Kido was as I was interested in it due to m lack of knowledge about it, my search in the library yesterday only really explaining what the basics of it was. However, before I could even sit down and open the book a knock came from my room door. I put the book into the chest I purchased and opened the door, revealing Captain Hirako.

"Yo Sephiroth-san, how you doing?" He asked ah he gave a small wave.

"Fine sir." I answered as I stood at attention. I was now part of a school that trained the after life equivalent of a military organization, so despite the fact that I was more used to giving orders, I would still act respectable in front of superiors.

"Jeez, ease up there, no need to act like that." …. Or not it seems. "Just refer to me as Hirako-taicho from now on and that'll do." …. What?

"Taicho? Wouldn't you prefer Captain?" I asked, having no idea what this word meant. Captain Hirako looked at me with a confused expression, seemingly not understanding what I was saying.

"No... the correct term is taicho." He told me, as if I should have known already.

"But... what does that even mean?" I asked, not understanding what he was saying. After I said this however, Hirako seemed to understand what I meant as he sighed deeply and rubbed his temples.

"I knew I should have told you all about how to address superiors." He said tiredly. "Look, the honorifics we use here in Soul Society are different than the ones you used when you were alive." He explained, to which I quirked an eyebrow. After he said this he launched into an explanation of how the honorifics used in Soul Society work, taking about three minutes to explain it. "Understand?" He asked, somewhat exasperatedly.

"San is used rather regularly, since it is the equivalent of 'Mr.' or 'Mrs."

"Correct." Hirako told me in a tired voice.

"Sama is used to address lords or ladies, so it would be used with the noble houses."

"Yes." Hirako said, looking a little annoyed.

"Dono is similarly used, but has more respect than sama."

"Indeed-lee-doo."

"Kun is used-"

"Alright, alright!" Hirako yelled out abruptly, his annoyance seeming to finally boil over. "It seems you understand it, now just use it alright!" He shouted.

"Yes, Hirako-taicho." I replied, using the correct honorific. He sighed heavily before he continued.

"Now anyways, the reason I came here was because you've been called to have a meeting with some of us _taichos." _Hirako told me, emphasizing the word taicho, although the way he was using it was incorrect, since honorifics are placed either before or, as I now know, after someone's name.

"What for?" I asked, rather curious as to why some of the captains would want to have a meeting with me.

"Why else? It seems some of us have taken an interest in you, me being one of them, and want to have a quick word with you." Hirako explained to me. At first I was apprehensive, thinking that maybe one of them figured out who I was when I was alive, but quickly cast away the thought. There was no possibility of that happening, so there was no point to worry.

"Well lets not keep them waiting." I told him as I stepped out and closed my door.

"You already have been since I needed to explain to you how to address people." Hirako told me somewhat crossly.

"But, like you said earlier, if you explained to the recruits how to address people we could have avoided this." I told him in my monotonous voice as to not sound insulting. Hirako just stared at me with an empty expression for a while before replying.

"Just shut up and follow me." He droned out. He started walking off and I quickly followed behind him. "Now just to clear things up, this isn't going to be a wild party or anything, were just going to be talking and that's it, so don't try and play any tricks and ask if you can skip the academy." Hitako explained to me.

"I wasn't planning to." I told him. I wouldn't try and do something like that. If I had to go through some basic training in order to become a soldier, then so be it. After all, I wasn't planning on tarnishing this chance that was handed to me. After a few minutes of walking around Hirako and I finally reached our destination.

"Here we are." Hirako said aloud as he set a hand on the door, but before he opened it he turned back towards me. "And for the love of God, please don't forget to use the correct honorifics." Hirako pleaded, seeming rather annoyed about the fact that he had to explain them to me on such short notice.

"I won't." I replied, chuckling somewhat as Hirako opened the door.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**... What the hell is wrong with me? I am so sorry for those who were waiting for an update to this. I... have no excuse. After this I'm just gonna crawl up into a ball and cry a bit for disappointing you guys.**

**ANYWAY! SERIOUS QUESTION TIME!**

**I've been thinking of a pair for Sephiroth, and while I got suggestions like I asked (THANKS BTW) I only ever got two, and I only really agreed with one... somewhat.**

**BUT, I have come up with someone who I personally think would be a good match for him. **

**Retsu Unohana. Think about it, Sephiroth (In my story at least) is focused on redeeming himself for his violent actions and Unohana, in my view at least, is also somewhat like that. She at least has somewhat reached it due to her healing abilities and the way she uses them.**

**Anyways, comment in the reviews what you think.**

**Hope to see you till the end.**


End file.
